A Battle for Love
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Ariel falls hard for Bilbo so Ursala turns her into a human but he is heading for Erobor and she has to get through Mirkwood and Lake Town before she gets to Erobor. Along the way she'll meet new friends and gain new family. But with Smaug attacking Lake Town and the battle raging in Erobor will her love for Bilbo meet the same fate as Kili and her new best friend Tauriel?


**My name is Ariel I'm a twenty year old mermaid princess of Atlantica which is located in the lake of Lake Town. I'm the only child of King Triton, abused child for that matter my father beats me. This morning when I came up to the surface to watch the people of Lake Town which I love to do every morning. I dreamed of being human forever. I spotted fourteen men arriving on a boat. They were dwarfs but one I spotted was not a dwarf it was a Hobbit. A very hot one and I fell madly in love so that's why I'm here right now in a cave talking with the good witch Ursala who gives merpeople the power to turn from mer to human whenever they please with no payment.**

 **Ursala: My dear girl you will have the human life you want, be away from your horrible father, and I will help you get the man of your dreams. But this is how this is going to work the place you'll appear is not far from where the Hobbit is but I'm afraid you won't be able to see him till later and you'll see him. When you do see him his name is Bilbo. Now are you reading child?**

 **Ariel: Yes please**

 **There was a bright blue flash then all of sudden Ariel was human, wearing a knee length, sleeveless, white dress with red and blue butterfly's on it with white sandals and was standing in Mirkwood forest. As she turned around she saw a blond elf walking towards her.**

 **Thranduil: Excuse miss are you alright? Do you have a home?**

 **Ariel: No I don't have a home, my father beats me that's not a home.**

 **Thranduil: Well that's all going to change, come live with me and my people. Be my daughter and part of my army Mirkwood will be your home and I would never harm you.(extended his hand)**

 **She trusted Ursala that this was meant to happen in order to have her true love so she took his hand and went with him. She became Ariel Greenleaf daughter of Thranduil, sister of Legoles, best friend to Tauriel, and one of the best fighters in Thranduil's army. In time Ariel told Legoles, Thranduil, and Tauriel where she comes from and why she there. They all still accepted her but Thranduil dismissed her love for Bilbo and told her "You're not just a princess from birth you're a princess because you're my daughter. And being my daughter you belong in Mirkwood and nowhere else and as the king's daughter you will not pledge yourself to that Shire rat". Legoles agreed with his father but being in love with Kili Tauriel understood Ariel and the two ran away to not only help in the fight but to find their loves.**

 **Lake Town Bard's house**

 **Tauriel and Ariel were about to leave when they saw Bofur coming up the stairs.**

 **Tauriel: Athelas(Whispered taking the plant)**

 **Bofur: What are you going to do?**

 **Tauriel: I'm going to save him(Whispered)**

 **Not long after she healed Kili everyone heard a noise Smaug was coming. Everyone quickly ran out and ran over to the boat.**

 **Bane: What about our dad?**

 **Ariel: If you stay here your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?**

 **They all got in and the Fili and Bofur rowed as Smaug burned the town. They saw someone in a tower shooting arrows.**

 **Tilda and Sigrid: Dad(Cried)**

 **Ariel: Wait(Bane ran out of the boat)**

 **Tauriel: Leave him(Grabbed her arm)**

 **After what seemed like forever a dead Smaug fell to the water.**

 **Ariel: He did it, he killed him**

 **That morning Ariel and Tauriel helped the people of Lake Town as Sigrid and Tilda called desperately for their dad. Alfred saw Ariel handing out blankets.**

 **Alfred: Give me one of those I'll catch my death in this cold**

 **Ariel: Oh find your own**

 **Alfred: Give me that blanket(Pulled at one)**

 **Ariel: I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you(Pulled the blanket away)**

 **Alfred: That can be arranged(Seized her arm hard and was about to slap her)**

 **Bard: Don't you dare touch her(Seized Alfred's arm)**

 **Bane tripped Alfred making him fall**

 **Tilda: Dad(Cried)**

 **Bard: Come here(Held out his arms)**

 **The girls ran into his arms**

 **A man: It was Bard he killed the dragon I saw it with my own eyes.**

 **Ariel: Bard where do we go for shelter?**

 **Bard: Were going to Erobor**

 **Bofur: Come on you two we got to get to Thorin(Said to Kili and Tauriel)**

 **Kili: Give us a sec, please come with me Tauriel(Grabbed her hands)**

 **Tauriel: I'll meet you there I promise but I promised Ariel I'd help her so I have to travel to Erober with her.**

 **Kili: At least take this(Took out the stone)**

 **Tauriel: It was a promise from your mother keep it**

 **They were about to kiss but then stopped**

 **Tauriel: My lord Legoles(Said in Elvish)**

 **Legoles: Leave dwarf**

 **He did**

 **An elf: Lord Legoles Lady Ariel you are to return to your father at once.**

 **Legoles: Come Ariel and Tauriel**

 **The elf: Not Tauriel she has been banished(Said in Elvish)**

 **Legoles was so furious that he decided to not only give in helping with the fight but help Ariel and Bilbo be together. Even help Tauriel and Kili be together cause he knew now she loved him not Legoles and that he had to get over it and that he couldn't force her.**

 **Ariel: I'm not going anywhere(Said fiercely)**

 **Legoles: You don't have to I'm going with both of you**

 **The 3 left later all of the Lake Town people arrived in Erobor.**

 **Bard: Get some fires going, Alfred take the night watch**

 **Fires were built and wounded were healed.**

 **The morning**

 **A man: The children are starving we don't have enough food**

 **Bard: Do what you can, any news from the night watch Alfred?**

 **Alfred: Quiet as a mouse sir nothing gets pass me**

 **They walked outside and saw an army of elves**

 **Bard: Except for an army of elves**

 **The elves let Bard through and let the people take all the food and drink from the carts.**

 **Bard: You saved us I don't know how to thank you(Said to Thranduil)**

 **Thranduil: I'm not here for you I'm here to reclaim something that is mine. A gem in the mountain that I to desire, a gem of pure and beautiful starlight.(Talking about Ariel)**

 **Bard rode on a horse over to the mountain**

 **Bard: Hail Thorin, will you please speak with me?**

 **Thorin nodded and went downstairs they looked at each other through a hole in the door.**

 **Thorin: I'm listening**

 **Bard: On behalf of the people of Lake Town I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so they might we build their lives. My people offered you help and all you bring upon them is ruin and death. A bargain was struck!**

 **Thorin: A bargain? What choose do we have but to barter our birth right for blankets and food? Tell me Bard the dragon slayer why should I honor such terms?**

 **Bard: Because you gave us your word, does that mean nothing?**

 **Thorin: Be gone(Yelled)**

 **Bard hit the wall furiously and left both Lake Town and the dwarfs got ready for war. Then Bard, Thranduil, and all the elves marched over to the mountain.**

 **Bard: Thanks for the Arkenstone, you may have it back but first you must honor your word.(Took out the Arkenstone then put it away)**

 **Thorin: The Arkenstone is in this mountain it's a trick(Yelled)**

 **Bilbo: It's no trick it's real I gave it to them, I was going to give it to you many times but-**

 **Thorin: But what you miserable rat?**

 **Bilbo: You've changed Thorin the dwarf I met in Bag End would have never gone back on his word. Or doubt the loyalty of his kin.**

 **Thorin: Do not speak to me of loyalty, toss him over!**

 **Thorin: Did you not hear me?!(Seized Fili then let go)**

 **Thorin: I'll do it myself curse you(Seized Bilbo)**

 **Gandalf: Return my burglar to me(Came walking)**

 **Bofur grabbed Bilbo as Thorin let him go**

 **Bofur: Go**

 **Bilbo climbed down by a rope**

 **Bard: Are we resolved? The Arkenstone for what was promised, give us your answer, will you have peace or war?**

 **Thorin: I will have war**

 **Dain Ironfoot and his army arrived but so did Azog and his army. The war began.**

 **In Erobor**

 **Legoles: Gandalf(Arrived on a horse with Ariel and Tauriel**

 **Gandalf: Legoles Greenleaf(Legoles and the girls walked over to him)**

 **Legoles: There's a second army coming Gundabad orcs there almost upon us**

 **Gandalf: They'll be going to the North**

 **Bilbo: The North, where is the North?**

 **Gandalf: Ravenhill**

 **Bilbo: Ravenhill, Thorin is up there, and Fili and Kili their all up there**

 **A elf horn went off**

 **Gandalf: My lord dispatch this force to Ravenhill the dwarfs are about to be over run. Thorin must be warned(Walked over to him followed by Bilbo and Ariel)**

 **Thranduil: By all means warn him I have shed enough elf blood for this cursed land.**

 **Bilbo: I'll go**

 **Gandalf: Don't be ridiculous you'll never make it**

 **Bilbo: Why not?**

 **Gandalf: Because they will see you coming and kill you**

 **Bilbo: No they won't they won't see me**

 **Gandalf: It's out of the question**

 **Bilbo: I wasn't asking for permission Gandalf**

 **Ariel: Wait I'll go with you**

 **Thranduil: No you will not we are going back to Mirkwood. Help me find your brother now that's an order.**

 **Ariel: Watch me!**

 **Bilbo and Ariel left**

 **Ravenhill(After Bilbo and Ariel found Thorin and after Fili's death)**

 **Orcs started coming towards them but Dwalin came running and fought them off. Ariel helped him as Bilbo threw rocks at the Orcs Dwalin and Ariel succeed in killing all the Orcs that went at them but not before one knocked out Bilbo. Ariel slipped a note in Bilbo's pocket and then sat down next to Bilbo watching over him with her sword ready to defend him and waiting for him to wake up. Dwalin left Ariel saw eagles starting to arrive Bilbo groaned as he woke up he looked over and saw Ariel sitting next to him then looked at what Ariel was staring at.**

 **Bilbo: The eagles are coming(Whispered)**

 **Ariel heard him**

 **Ariel: You're awake, are you okay?**

 **Bilbo: I think so, who are you? You followed me to warn Thorin and you watched over me and wouldn't leave my side when I got knocked out, why?(Sat up)**

 **Ariel: I slipped that letter in your pocket in case I died while defending you while you were knocked out but I guess you don't need it. I'm a mermaid princess and I saw you and your friend's on Bard's boat arriving in Lake Town. The minute I saw you I fell hard for you so I asked a good lake witch to give me the ability to turn into a human. Thranduil adopted me but he turned out to be a horrible father once I told him the reason I was on land. Not worse than my real farther though my real father beats me.**

 **Bilbo was mind blown by the time she was done.**

 **Bilbo: Well now that you found me like you wanted what's your plan now?**

 **Ariel grabbed his face and kissed him he could not figure out what this gorgeous, hot, tough, and brave princess saw him. But he didn't care he'll take it she stopped.**

 **Ariel: I'm Ariel**

 **Bilbo: Bilbo Baggins**

 **Ariel: I know, the lake witch told me**

 **They stood up and saw Thorin below who soon collapsed to the ground. They gasped and made their way down and ran over to a coughing bleeding Thorin.**

 **Thorin: Bilbo(Gasped)**

 **Ariel: Don't move don't move lie still**

 **Thorin: Bilbo forgive me I was to blind to see, you're the best friend I ever had I love you. I'm so sorry, farewell master Baggins go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees watch them grow.**

 **Bilbo: No no no no no Thorin(Cried desperately as he took Thorin's hand)**

 **Thorin died Bilbo cried hard in Ariel's arms making her cry too.**

 **Where Tauriel is holding Kili's dead body**

 **Thranduil walked over to her**

 **Tauriel: Their going to bury him(Whispered)**

 **Thranduil: Yes**

 **Tauriel: Why does love hurt so much?(Crying)**

 **Tranduil: Because it's real**

 **Thranduil apologized to Ariel and let her go she went home with Bilbo and they were married and had a son named Frodo. The letter she wrote him was framed in his and Ariel's room. To Ariel the Shire was more beautiful than any lake or royal kingdom and the people were kind and welcoming.**

 **The Shire years later(Bilbo's 101 birthday)(Ariel didn't make it that long she died at 90)**

 **There was a knock on the door**

 **Bilbo: No more birthday wishes(Yelled)**

 **Gandalf: Not even from old friends**

 **Bilbo knew that voice he smiled as he walked over to the door and opened it.**

 **Bilbo: Gandalf(Said happily)**

 **Gandalf: Bilbo Baggins(Smiled)**

 **Bilbo: Gandalf(They hugged)**

 **THE END**


End file.
